


Never Enough

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Sastiel prompt: Sam is dead and Castiel is immortal, so they can only see each other one time a year, in Halloween of course.





	

Everyone knows that Halloween is the time when barriers between worlds are at their thinnest. For most people, the thought is a scary one that implies monsters and danger. And maybe they had a point, but Castiel was far more selfish than any angel should be, and to him what Halloween meant was Sam Winchester.

Since Sam had died, Halloween was the one time a year when he could see the man he loved, and it would be like this for eternity. It was one of the heartaches of being an angel, of being immortal. He had always heard not to fall in love with a human because the differences were so vast, because it was dangerous to become too involved in their world, because humans were fleeting and a relationship with them was pointless. He had never been warned about the pain of living on after the human was gone, of that empty space in his life where Sam should be.

And sure, once upon a time, he could have visited him every day, but things were different now. The world was a different place, as was Heaven, and angels were not as strong as they once were. And so he had to rely on the thinning barriers on that one special night to get his taste of happiness.

He knew it could be worse, knew that once a year was better than nothing. And he’d take what he could get without complaint. But that didn’t stop him from wishing that things were different, from spending the other 364 days of the year counting down to Halloween.

Their first Halloween like this, Castiel had thought that they should do something to celebrate getting to see each other again and had planned out an extravagant night together. And it had been nice, but in the following years the angel had learned that it wasn’t necessary. All that they needed was to be together; so more often than not, they just spent the day talking, holding each other close, and that was better than anything either of them could have planned. This was one of those days.

“Cas.”

That one word spoken by those lips brought a swell of joy to the angel’s heart that was comparable to no other feeling in the universe. A smile spread across his face. “Hello, Sam.”

Sam was grinning ear-to-ear as he approached him, wrapping his arms around him. One hand slid around his waist, while the other ran through his short hair, pulling him close enough to press their lips together. Castiel closed his eyes as he returned the embrace, losing himself in the kiss, in Sam.

He would cherish every second of these 24 hours, every touch, every word, replaying it all in his mind until next Halloween. No, once a year would never be enough, but it was what he had, and he would never take it for granted.


End file.
